nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Featured Fan Art
Featured Fan Arts 'are the fan arts that Nitrome has mentioned in their blog. (Anyone can edit! Please help me finish the article. Just use the format that I used. Delete this when this page is done.) 2008 June 02 The art was an illustration of hand drawn Nitrome characters. 'Info Fan name: StarlightJune Art type: Image; Hand drawn Special: The first ever featured art on the blog. 'Blog Post' You're a creative bunch out there! Occasionally we receive links to artwork that our fans have done in their spare time. We really appreciate all of the time and hard work that goes into doing this kind of thing! We thought we would share with you some of the highlights... (Link to the image) This great piece of art was created by StarlightJune. It features lots of different characters from our games including Jack Frost, Sandman and the Yin Yang twins! If anyone out there thinks they can do better than this then send us a link/image. We will display the best ones on this blog! Click here to view larger image by Heather June 02 (Later that day) The art was a comic with art from Nitrome games. 'Info' Fan name: Tokuan Ka Art type: Comic; computer art Special: Being the first comic mentioned on the blog; funny Blog post We get all sorts of great and inventive things sent in to us so it takes something special for it to stand out... which we think this does! It's a series of 3 fun little comic strips based around the idea of what would happen if the worlds from different Nitrome games collided. Created by Tokuan Ka and called the "Nitrome Crossover Comic" we think that you'll agree that they are very funny! (Link to image) Crossover Comic 1 Crossover Comic 2 Crossover Comic 3 by Mat June 02 (Much more later that day) The artwork was a comic style image of the Toxic character throwing a bomb. 'Info' Fan name: David Anderson Art style: Super hero comic Special: Realistic illustration like Stan Lee's 'Blog post' (Link to image) Have you ever wondered what the Toxic might look like if he was in a DC or Marvel comic? David Anderson clearly has, and has taken it upon himself to draw this incredible action-shot of the main character from Toxic. by Heather June 27 The artwork was a couple sent of comic stips. 'Info' Fan name: Unknown Art style: Comic Special: Funny 'Blog post' We've had some more nitrome-themed comic strips sent in to us. Here are a few of the best: Comic Strip 1 Comic Strip 2 Comic Strip 3 by Mat July 14 The blog post was not all about the art. The art was not really art but an essay. 'Info' Fan name: SonicLover Art type: Essay Special: Tells about the symbolism of Small Fry; Knows more about the game then the creators. 'Blog post' We found this weird article about Skywire over atJayIsGames ... I don't know what's going on but we want whatever they're having! The author of the article, SonicLover, has also written an interesting essay about our game SmallFry here. We're quite impressed... we think maybe he knows more about the game than we do! by Mat July 14 (Later that day) A picture of the Small Fries in a close up appearance. Info Fan name: Neal Anderson Art type: Unknown Special: Shows a closer view to the characters. 'Blog post' Remember the picture of Toxic by Neal Anderson that we showed you a while ago? Well Neal has produced another piece of Nitrome-Art, this time of Small Fry. Neal tells us to keep checking his gallery page, as he's planning to upload more Nitrome inspired images in the near future! by Heather July 22 A DS version of magic Touch was made and some fan made Scratch games too. 'Info' Fan names: Birslip, Impossible 666, Unknown, deatheater Art type: Fan games Special: The first fan games mentioned on the blog. 'Blog post' Magic Touch on the DS? Birslip has made a DS homebrew version of our game which he describes (in French) here. We were quite impressed with the finished results! He did of course ask for our permission before using the game idea and artwork ;) We have also noticed that there are a lot of budding young game developers out there using a website called Scratch to create games. This is great if you want to learn how to make very simple games without having to go too in depth with the programming. We found a few Nitrome-inspired games made using Scratch that we had to show you: Hot Air Cheese Dreams Skywire by Mat August 08 There were three artworks. An animation, a drawing and a 3D rendered image. 'Info' Fan names: Art types: Animation; realistic drawing; 3D Special: Animation; realistic drawing; 3D 'Blog post' We have another selection of artwork that people have sent in to us: Firstly a Toxic Animation by Neal Anderson, who has also recently done this picture of Dirk Valentinewhich I'm sure you will agree is a great action shot! We've also had our first 3D rendered image sent in: Mutiny by Matt Eldridge. It's the first level of the game built in Google SketchUp. Thanks to everyone who has been sending in artwork - we will have more soon! by Mat